The Prowers
by Cory the Hedgehog
Summary: Why IS JoAnne's phone covered with Sonic stickers? Can DIllan learn to be humble? Will Sir CHarles get his tea and biscuits? Why am I asking you? Let's ask...MARY SUE RECOLOR!
1. LEMONADE!

Characters:

JoAnne Prower-Orphaned sister of Tails and Luna, she rules Prower Mansion with an iron (and gloved) fist. She's quite violent and has a grudge against Mpehiles for killing her parents.

Nazo Prower-Created by Mpehiles using his and JoAnne's DNA, the black fox and practically everyone sees them as his parents. He has a high IQ, gets along very well with his uncle Tails (to JoAnne's displeasure) and has a habit of tearing his ear fur out when he's nervous.

Dillan-The black bat son of Rouge and Shadow, he's extremely violent and attends therapy every Teusday. He's best friends with Nazo (in his mind) and frequents nightclubs. Constantly seen with woman.

Cory the Hedgehog-The younger brother of Shadow, he spent most of his life in a Black Arm laboratory. Recently escaped, he works for Mephiles while he tries to prove he's the ultimate lifeform. Where Shadow's red, he's blue.

SweetPie-A transforming bracelet owned by JoAnne, it's often refferred to as female. It was created a century ago by echidnas and given to the head of the Prowers because of a favor. It was passed through the male line and called many names, including Armageddon and Old Betty. In Mobian form, looks like a brown cat with several orange braids and flashy clothes. Very hysterical.

Xung Sparrow-The foster father of Tails, JoAnne and Luna, he's a blue sparrow with a red bandanna and a long black coat. He's the head chef of Xung Japan, the Japanese restaraunt in the mansion. Worries constantly over JoAnne, Nazo, Luna, and Tails. Has a dark past.

Shadow the Hedgehog-The Ultimate Lifeform, he spends most of his time trying to get a good sleep. He's constantly woken by his son, Nazo, JoAnne, and Sonic.

Sonic the Hedgehog-The fastest thing alive, he has a rivalry with JoAnne that usually ends up with him having an anvil on his head. He calls JoAnne and Luna by their surname, probably as an insult. Has a small crush on JoAnne.

Mephiles, Iblis and Cory-The three villains, they have a base in the wooods, that Iblis constantly sets on fire. Iblis has taken the shape of a Mobain female dragon (we toyed with dog, but "the female dog walked over" wouldn't work) who looks like she's on fire. She has a crush on Dillan. Mephiles is constantly thinking up plans to catch JoAnne, while Cory asks if he's getting a raise.

Other characters may appear, and I may let Leah, Flare, Charge, or some others in.

A rabbit eared cream colored fox walked out of Prower Mansion, and quickly built a lemonade stand, entitled, "JoAnne's Lemonade Stand. Buy At Your Own Risk."

A few hours later a black teenage bat walked over to her. "Hey, Auntie!" Dillan greeted.

JoAnne smirked. "Hey, Dillan, how about you work the lemonade stand. I'll pay you."

"MONEY!"

JoAnne walked into the mansion to be greeted by a black fox wearing a lab coat. "Is he out? Can I work without having him destroy everything for once and horrible things going wrong that usually brings Dad here and ruins the whole day?"

"YES!" Shadow stood up on his couch. "I can finally sleep!"

"I'm going out to run some errands." JoAnne said. "Xung, you need anything?"

A blue sparrow wearing a red bandanna poked his head into the living room. "Luna to get out of her room."

"We'll try." Nazo muttered.

"Then again, we can always tell her her paintings are being sold on eBay." Shadow suggested. "EBay is the root of all evil."

Outside With Dillan...

A familiar blue hedgehog walked past the lemonade stand. "Hello sir, would you like some lemonade?" Dillan asked.

Sonic shook his head, munching on a chili dog. "Nah."

"BUY SOME LEMONADE!"

"That's the spirit, Dillan!" JoAnne yelled as she walked into Mobotropolis, hopefully never to unleash Dillan again.

A few minutes later, Mephiles walked up to Dillan. "Where is the Prower?"

"Nazo's making a lemonade that will make you smarter."

"NOT HIM!" Mephiles yelled. "JoAnne!"

"On some errands. Want some lemonade?"

"DILLAN!" A Mobian dragon practically made of fire latched herself onto the black bat.

"Iblis, Iblis, Iblis." Cory shook his head and dragged Iblis off the ecstatic Dillan.

"So, what you're saying is, the Prower is out on an errand." Mephiles muttered, mostly to himself. "Which means I could capture the mansion, hold Nazo for ransom, and finally get my filthy, demonic hands on that little CENSORED! Then I can get my powers back, take over the world, and...Wow, I never thought I'd get this far!"

"Usually JoAnne's half way to killing you by now." Cory muttered. "So am I getting a raise for this?"

"Quiet, Cory, I'm thinking!" Mephiles looked up at the mansion, then smiled at Iblis.

"Wow, you can think? I wish I knew how to think. Usually things just run into my mind, like "Set the base on fire" or "Steal Cory's wallet"."

"Steal what?" Cory said, looking sharply at her.

"So do you guys want lemonade or not?" Dillan asked.

"Does it come in How To Take Over The World flavor?" Mephiles grumbled.

"Yep. And poison flavor, chocolate flavor, bomb flavor, Evil flavor, happy flavor, monkey flavor, and regular."

"I'LL TAKE BOMB FLAVOR!" Iblis grabbed Cory's wallet and gave Dillan five bucks.

Shadow walked out of the mansion and glared at his younger brother. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't ask me, ask whoever put me on this planet. And let me kill them too." Cory replied, attempting to retrieve his wallet without getting third degree burns.

A blue fox with several moon bracelets and necklaces, holding a sketchbook, walked outside, wearing very heavy sunglasses. "You!" Luna ran over to Mephiles. "Stand very still or get a pencil stuck inside your brain."

Mephiles complied, mostly because he was still planning what to do after he took over the world. "I've got it! I'll start a world wide range of ice cream shops that will take over-" Luna needs a new pencil.

Nazo ran outside, tearing the fur from his ars in anxiety. "WHAT'S WITH THE NOISE? You woke up the monkey!"

"The monkey?" Mephiles, Luna, Shadow and Cory said in unision.

"He's enhanced so that he can destroy stuff in SECONDS! Adn he's GRUMPY!" Nazo tore some more fur out anxiously.

"In seconds, you say?" Mephiles grinned. Before he could launch into his plan, however, JoAnne appeared, holding four bags of groceries and looking very furious.

"MEPHILES!" She took out SweetPie.

"PROWER!"

"THE MONKEY!" Nazo pointed at a chimpanzee tearing apart the front door.

"GEORGE WASHINGTON!" Dillan yelled. "What? Eveyrone else got to say a name."

Said monkey ran down to the group outside and started screaming loudly. I'm, sure this was quite a sight: a rabbit eared fox and a demonic hegdehog battling for life and death, two other hedgehogs glaring at each other, a bat selling lemonade, a fox trying to capture a monkey, a dragon running aroun, and a blue fox drawing it all.

Suddenly,t he monkey, whom I shall randomly name Betty, somehow opened a wormhole that began sucking in the three villains, but conveniently didn't suck in any one else.

Xung walked outside, not knowing of any of the events that had just happened. "Would anyone like some sushi and waffles?"

**Aaah, good old, legal randomness. I won't update this for a few dqays, cus I want to get ahead and have at least the fourth chappie done. What was the best part?**


	2. Family Trip

Xung walked into the livign room and sighed. If you asked anyone but him, the sight would have been romal and expected: JoAnne whacking Sonic with an anvil, Shadow asleep, Nazo and Dillan yelling at the top of their voices, Luna shut in her room for the 459th time.

"Okay, everyone, in the car!" He said, getting an idea. "We're going on a trip!"

At Mephiles' Base...

Mephiles walked over to a large, bright yellow truck and scowled. "How come _you _got a driver's liscence, and I failed?" He turned to a black hedgehog with blue stripes nearby.

"Because I didn't obliterate the driving instructor." Cory replied calmly, getting in the driver's seat.

Mephiles got in the passenger seat and grumpily sat in a small baby chair. "Remind me why I have to sit in this?"

"Because it's my car." Cory said as Iblis got in the back, grinning as she petted a miniature Medusa.

"Can we go to Kentucky Fried Chicken?" Iblis asked. "Medusie's hungry!"

"So, if I drive you everywhere, do I get a raise?"

Mephiles hit his head on the keyboard in exasperation.

With Xung...

"Would you stop with the 3DS? You've only had it three days and-AAAAAH!" Nazo screamed as Dillan directedthe character he was playing in his 3DS into Nazo's experiment.

"Dillan, don't mess with Nazo's-" Unfortunately, Xung couldn't finish the sentence,a s the car had been blasted off a cliff.

"AAAAH!" Sonic looked out the window to see the sea.

"Oh, we're falling, we're falling, oh yes we're falling! We're falling, oh yes we're falling into the sea! We're falling, we're falling, oh yes we'rwe falling and I don't know why I'm singing, but we're falling, we're falling, oh yes we're falling! And we're probably goign to die!" Dillan sang while doing a backwards Irish jig as the car plummeted.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Sonic screamed.

"SHUT UP!" JoAnne yelled, whacking him with an anvil. Again.

Shadow stirred in his sleep, snored, and woke up. "Huh? Wuzzhappenung?"

Luna sighed, looked up from her drawing of Sonic drowning, and told the car-Sweetpie, "Lifeboat."

Immediately they landed in the lifeboat.

"Why didn't I think of that?' Sonic asked.

"Because you're a moron." Everyone replied.

"Great." Nazo muttered, looking around. "Now we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Oh, we're not in the middle of nowhere." Shadow said. "We're on the edge of nowhere." He pointed at a sign that said, "Welcome to Nowhere! Population: Who Cares!"

With Mephiles, Cory, and Iblis...

"MCDONALDS!" Iblis pointed at said manifestation of evil.

"No." Mephiles and Cory said.

"MCDONALDS, MCDONALDS, NOW!" Iblis jumped at Cory and grabbed the wheel.

"GET OFFA MY CAR!" Cory yelled.

"FREEDOM!" Mephiles also launched at thewheel.

"McDonalds!" Iblis screamed again. "Food, must have the nuggets!"

"Iblis, you do know McDonalds makes those out of dead Mobians?" Cory asked.

"GIVE ME THAT WHEE-" Yay, people falling off cliffs! Again!

"I blame you for this." Mephiles told Cory as they dropped.

Iblis looked at the water. "I GOTTA WHEE WHEE!"

The two hedgehogs, who were falling _right beneath _her, screamed, "NOOOO-"

With the other idiots...

"How do we get out of here?" Sonic whined as he stared at the sun.

"We could summon a bunch of giant eagles, offer them our lifetime service, and shoot things randomly." Dillan suggested.

"Not bad!" JoAnne said.

Xung sighed. "OR we could row around until we get somewhere..."

Cory's car crashed behind them.

"MY CAR!" Cory yelled.

"MY PERFECT HAIRDO!" Mephiles groaned.

"MY WHEE WHEE!" Iblis screamed.

"MEPHILES!" JoAnne screamed, reaching for someting to attack with.

"Can't you see I'm mourning my perfect 'do, Prower?" Mephiles said, looking up at his soggy hair.

Nazo buried his face in his hands. "My parents are insane."

"Dont' worry about it." Dillan tried to console him. "My parents are idiots."

"I heard that." Shadow muttered, not looking away from his glare fight with Cory.

"Good."

Xung looked up at the sky in exasperation. "SweetPie, helicopter, please."

"YAY!" Sonic scrambled into the helicopter.

"Let's get outta this madhouse." Nazo muttered, looking at the remains of his experiment.

"The girls at the club so aint gonna believe this!" DIllan took out his phone.

"PROWER!" Mephiles yelled.

"DON'T LEAVE US!" Cory begged. "AT LEAST SAVE THE CAR!"

"WHEE WHEE!"

**And so another adventure comes to an end...Xung, don't take them on family trips any more.**


	3. Beach Beachy Mr Buttsy

"How about this time, we go to the beach?" Xung asked as he walked into the living room.

"Shhh!" Sonic hissed. "Movie night!" On the screen, zombies moved in on a little girl washing a window. "AAAH!" Sonic jumped into JoAnne's lap. "ZOMBIES!"

"So that's a yes, then." Nazo said, reaching for a bowl of monkey butter popcorn.

"As long as you guys let me sleep." Shadow muttered, snoring.

"COME ON, DAD, WAKE UP!" Dillan yelled, waving a bottle of something you really don't want to know about in front of his dad's face. (I really need to make a family who don't try to kill each other.)

"DILLAN!" Shadow sat up and tried to throttle his son.

At Mephiles's Base...

"Iblis, don't touch the red button." Mephiles said, looking at his computer.

Iblis glanced at Mephiles, then reached for the button. "I said, no button."

"No button?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes."

"YES?"

"NO!"

"So, yes?"

"NO!"

"OKEE! BUTTON TIME!"

"NO-" Mephy went boom boom.

Cory walked up to Mephiles, who was staring at the rubble of his base. "Do I get a raise for not dying?"

"I KNOW!" Iblis screamed into Mpehiles' ear. "LET'S GO TO THE BEACH! BEACHY MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER!"

Mephiles' face twitched. "Somebody kill me."

At the Beach...

"Nazo! Look at King Dillan!" DIllan pointed to his namesake, King Dillan the 216th. He was strangling a large fish. "is he supposed to do that?'

"No, and I don't care." Nazo muttered, basking in the sun. "Leave me alone, or I'll sic Sir Charles III on you." Don't ask what happened to Sir Charles II. All I'll say is that it had to do with DIllan. And King Dillan. And bombs. And acid. And screaming. And...yeah!

Mephiles walekd onto the beach. "How is this supposed to-"

"SAND TIME!" Iblis gathered up a ball of sand and threw it at Mephiles.

"Iblis, how could you attack me like that? Your own-ACK! STOP WITH THE WHATEVER IT IS! IT'S EARTHLINESS IS BURNING MY SKIN!"

COry rolled his eyes and sat down on a towel. And then he ehard the unmistakable cry of, "OMG, SHADOW!" A horde of fangirls surrounded him.

Cory looked up from his book and smiled. "Ladies."

Shadow walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" The two said at the same time. "They dragged me here." Shadow mtoined to JoAnne and SOnic, who were playing with their 3DSs, and Cory lookied at Iblis, whow as pouring sand like there was no tomorrow. With Iblis, there cetaintly isn't. "What's with the fangirls?" Both asked in unision. Then they shrugged. "Fangirls."

"WHat's that arrogant Prower doing here?" Mephiles growled as Iblis dumped about twenty gallons of sand on him.

"NEPHEW!" Iblis raed over to Nazo. Wow, never knew demons could kill with hugs!

"MEPHILES!" JoAnne looked up.

"Oh great." Nazo choked out.

A few minutes later...

"DIE!" JoAnne yelled, as a bunch of randomly appearing sand warriors charged at the Dark.

"HOW ABOUT SOME OF THIS!" Mephiles replied, tugging the string of a sand cannon.

"Ooh, can I have some too?" Iblis asked, still squeezing Nazo.

"Why?" Mephiles asked the sky. "Really, why must I be stuck with her? WHY?"

Unfortunately the sky didn't answer, as a giant sand marshmallow fell on good o'l Mephy.

A reporter was standing in frotn of the sand war, and just then, DIllan ran by. "Hello, little boy, do you have any words about the Beachy Disaster?"

DIllan smiled at the camera. "Hi, Cindy! Hi, Mary! Hi, Sue! Hi, Ann! Hi, Ann Marie! Hi, Annie! Hi, Anna! Hi, Samantha! Hi, Sammy! Hi, Leah! Hi, Sam! Hi, Marina! Hi, Marine! Hi, Elizabeth! Hi, Beth! Hi, Liz! Hi, Ally! Hi, Sally! Hi, Fiona! Hi, JoAnne! Hi, Eclipse! Hi, Dad!"

"I'm right here." Shadow grumbled.

"HI, DAD!"

Cory sighed and looked at his watch. "If this keeps up, then I'm going to miss my favorite soap opera."

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS!" The beach manager, Mr. Butts, screamed. "LEAVE, NOW!"

JoAnne looked at the others. "Well, we might as well get out of here in style." A roller coaster mad eof sand appeared. "Everybody on!"

"What about us?" Iblis asked.

"Hmm." JoAnne tapped SweetPie, who turned into a bomb, and threw it at them.

"WHEEEEEE!" Dillan said.

"This is just like a ride at an amusement park!" Shadow said.

"You mean like the ones at Univwersal studios?" JoAnne said in an annoying announcer voice. She held up a pamphlet. "Onyl a hundred dollars every half hour!" She noticed SOnic staring at her. "What? I got paid for it."

**The end! And for those of you who read Dillan's HI's, that was their first appearance. Now, I have writer's block, but the next chapter, they will all get lost at a HUGE mall. And Luna will meet Mr. Escalator.**


	4. I Pronounce You Escalator And RUN

"Okay, who's turn is it to shop?" JoAnne asked as she slid Ice age into the movie player.

"Sonic's." SHadow muttered, trying to ignore, Dillan jumping on him and screaming at the top of his lungs, "SHadow and Amy, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"No way!" Sonic said, playing on his 3DS. "It's Dillan's!"

"Uh-uh!" DIllan shook his head, bouncing a few more times. "It's Luna's."

"I DID IT LAST WEEK!" Luna yelled from her room. "I'm working on an important project!"

"Just like the project from last week," Nazo muttered. "And the one before that, and the one before that, and the one before that, and the one before that, and-WHy is everyone looking at me?"

"How about we all go shopping?" Xung suggested. "It would give us time to bond."

"WHy not?" JoAnne shrugged. "LET'S GO!"

"Does he have to come?" Shadow mumbled, motoining at Dillan, who was packign his Mall Survival and Girl Pick Up Kit.

At the Mall...

"Okay, everyone, remember not to get seperated." Xung told them. Betty, King Dillan (the 267th) and Sir CHarles were following the little group as they headed into the electronics section.

Sonic suddenly smiled, seeing a skateboard. "Hey, Xung, isn't that a luxury vibrating chair?"

The Japanese sparrow ran over to said chair. "Aaaah, I remember when these were first-" He fell asleep.

"PARTY TIME!" Dillan yelled.

"Hey, I'm still the-" Unfortunately, Shadow couldn't finish that, as a band of fangirls, including Leah and Marina, ran screaming into the mall. "HELP!"

Dillan grabbed Betty and ran out, screaming something about Knuckles and wrestling.

Sonic grabbed one of the boards, and yelled, "COme on, prower, let's party!"

JoAnne grinned. "Make it down the up escalator and you'll get a present."

Sonic laughed insanely and ran out, while Luna stared at an escalator. "Escalatooooooorrrr..."

Nazo facepalmed. "I'm gonna buy some sanity pills."

Later...

Xung yawned and stood up. "Okay, kids, let's-Kids? KIDS?"

Nazo popped up. "You called?"

"AAAH! Nazo where's your mom?"

With Sonic...

"Woo!" Sonic perched at the top of an escalator, adjusting his Extreme Gear. "Let's do this!" He jumped down. "ROllng around at the speed of sound, got places to go-" He slammed straight into a wall to the applause of a rabbit eared fox.

"10.5!"

Nearby...

"As I dream of an absolution..." Silver, standing on a podium sung. Extremely bad.

"COMING THROUGH!" Dillan, riding Betty (who was now winged) flew by, Knuckles, on the winged King DIllan, following.

"And every night..." Silver tried to continue.

"DIE, CHUCKLES! YOUR EVIL LAUGHTER SHALL BE THE DEATH OF US!" Dillan laughed maniacally and flew at Knuckles.

"YOU CAN NEVER STOP ME!" Knuckles grinned evilly. "FOR I AM NOT CHUCKLES! I AM..."

"Hey, watch out!" SOnic, riding down the escalator again, pummeled into the red echidna villain with no name...

"That was an absolute 4.9!"

"Ow." The red echidna muttered, sliding along the floor until he landed in front of Rouge.

"WHat are you doing KnuckleheaD?" Rouge sighed.

"Now you shall be deafeted, Chuckles! Your laughing robots shall never trouble this mall again!" Dillan raised a needle threw it...into a very bad spot.

"Feel my laughter!" Chuckles screamed, grabbing King Dillan and running around.

"Why can't we ever go out without this happening?" Nazo sighed.

"JoAnne yawned. "Less monkey, more violence." Three anvils fell on Sonic.

"Ow."

"There all of you are!" Xung ran up, panting. "I need to start exercising, don't I?"

"Don't worry, Xung." Dillan got off his monkey. "You're special, and special people get their own special places, cus they're special."

Xung glared, and sighed. "Let's get out of here."

Outside the mall...

"So did we get everything we needed?" Xung asked as they all argued voer who got hotshot.

Shadow grinned. "We didn't get even a single thing."

Xung stopped in the parking lot, eyes filled with horror.

**Poor Xung. Ah well, he got to watch a monkey battle. You don't see those everyday, now do ya? And what happened to Luna, you may ask?**

"Luna Prower, do you take Escalator Escalator to be your...husband?"

"Essssscalatooooorr..."

"And Mr. Escalator, doy uo take Luna to be your wife?"

"..."

"Esssscalatooooorr..."

"Then I pronounce you wife and escalator!"

"ESCALATOR!"


	5. Mary Sue Recolor

"SONIC!" JoAnne stomped into the living room, where Sonic and Shadow were watching Ice Age. Or rather, Sonic was watching, while Shadow tried to sleep while DIllan sat on his head.

"What is it, Prower?" Sonic grumbled as he watched Scrat fall off a cliff.

"I left my phone somewhere upstairs. Get it for me, and you get..." She grinned. "A present."

Sonic smirked. "Whatever you say, Prower." He sped away.

In Nazo's Lab...

"IT BURNS!" Dillan screamed as a large glob of acid fell on his chest.

"Newsflash." nazo muttered, tearing open cabinets.

"HURRY! IT'S BURNING MY MANLY CHEST!"

"Have you ever thought of being more humble?"

"JUST HURRY!"

"Nah, I'm enjoying this."

"NAZO!"

Sir CHarles, Nazo's monkey jumped onto his shoulder. "Not the best way to treat your best friend." He spoke with a crisp British accent that made you think of biscuits served with green tea.

"But..."

Sir Charles opened one of the cabinets to find a convenient bag of popcorn. "Ah, Sonic." Sir CHarles turned to the blue hedgehog standing at the door. "Is it tea time already?"

"Um, no." Sonic looked at Dillan. "Naz, your mom said I have to get her cell phone from upstairs."

"And?"

"Can you get it for me?"

"Nah. i'm busy." Nazo turned around and pretended to be busy as he waited for the inevitable...

"I'll pay you ten bucks."

"Deal! Dillan, stop fooling around, we got a phone to find!"

Sir Charles jumped off Nazo's shoulder. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be tea and biscuits?"

Upstairs...

"We;ve been searching for hours!" Dillan flopped on the ground.

"It's only been two minutes." Nazo said.

"How did this place get so big?" DIllan whined.

"My great-great-great-great-great grandfather Myron was a little...unhinged." Nazo replied.

"Well, HI there!" A squirrel that looked VERY much like Sally, only with a purple vest, jumped in front of them. "My name's Mary Sue Recolor. But you can call me Mary Sue Recolor."

"Well, hi, pretty lady." Dillan leaned on the wall and grinned, not noticing that he was leaning on a giant spear.

Sir CHarles walked up to Mary Sue Recolor. "I am Sir Charles, the one, the only, and the amazing, my dear woman."

"But you're Sir CHarles the THIRD." Mary Sue Recolor smiled at him as his face dropped. "I'm telepathic. Not to mention SHadow's girlfriend."

Dillan landed very noisily on a suit of armor at this news. "Dad and I need to have a talk..."

"Smooth, Dillan. Very smooth." Nazo commented before turning to Mary Sue Recolor. "We're looking for a cell phone. Blue, covered with pictures of Sonic the hedgehog. Annoying ringtone. Seen it?

"Nope!" Mary Sue Recolor told them. "But you can stay with me until you find it."

"That's-" Dillan tried standing and fell on the armor again. "Very nice..."

Later...

"And so my friends took me to the back door of a cool looking place. They dared me to go in, and so I did, because since I'm so special, I hae to do things they're scared of. When I came in, the door locked. It's a good thing I don't need to eat, drink, or sleep." Mary Sue Recolor said, finishing a tale she had just told. "Oh, and have I mentioned I have this cool super form that's better than Sonic's?"

Nearby, Nazo was writing in a conviently appearing journal. "Its been 5...minutes. I don't know how much longer I can last. The walls are closing in on me. Mom, if you read this, please, try not to kill Sonic. Xung, please stop putting so much syrup on the waffles. It's getting irritating. Dillan, if you make it out of this mess, whatever you do, don't mix the red liquid with the purple liquid. Luna, please stop bombing the meat factories, I dont know how many more lawsuits JoAnne can pay off. And Shadow, I was the one who ate the last cookie. GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!"

"Hey, Nazo!" Dillan called. "I found the exit!"

"And I found the phone!" Sir CHarles said.

"Oh, i knew where the exit was all along." Mary Sue Recolor announced. "i just stayed here because I knew you three would need company. It's a good thing it happened only twenty years after the Lock In."

"Twenty years?" Nazo looked at her. "How OLD are you?"

Mary Sue Recolor blinked at him perfectly. "I never age."

Later...

"Mom, we have the phone!" Nazo announced, walking into the living room.

"Why's it covered with stickers of me?" Sonic asked.

"Um.." JoAnne grabbed the phone. "No reason!" She ran into the kitchen.

"HEY, DAD!" Dillan jumped onto Shadow.

"Hmph, get off!"

"Ya know a girl called Mary Sue Recolor?"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!"

**Hehe, I've wanted to do something like Mary Sue Recolor for a long time...Hmm. ANyone got ay ideas for the next chapter?**


End file.
